The Fairy Wand
by Animefreakt83
Summary: Lucy, her brothers and a bunch of her friends are heading to hogwarts for a year to protect the students during the Triwizard Tournament, but will Lucy be able to face her fears before they become a liability? Pairings mainly undecided and also slight (wink wink) yaoi. Pre-tartarus but a while after the return of the Oracion seis, which Eric and Macbeth had skipped out on(somehow).
1. Chapter 1-Demon keys

**The fairy wand**

 **Chapter 1: Lucy Pov**

I woke up with the sun in my face just like every other day, that day was different though. I could feel it in the air. But just like every other day I was wrapped up in the warm embrace of my best friend, Natsu. Now usually I would have 'Lucy-kicked' him into next week, but because that day felt so unique I left him to sleep while I made breakfast for us and made sure I had fish for Happy, after I had finally managed to remove myself from Natsu's iron grip.

"Hey, Natsu," I yelled from the kitchen. "Foods ready!"

As soon as the words were out my mouth I could already hear him stumble out of the bedroom door. I let out a slight giggle at his antics as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Luce." He said with a yawn. Happy flew over to land on my head.

"Morning, Natsu. Morning Happy." I said to them as I handed Natsu his plate. He sat and started shoveling it into his mouth faster than most people thought possible.

"Morning, Lushee. What's for breakfast?" Happy asked from my head.

"You get fish. I get eggs and bacon then whatever else I own for Natsu." I said as I sat down to eat. Happy flew to his seat where his fish was waiting for him.

We talked while we ate about getting a new mission with Erza and Gray, but were cut short when my communication lacroma started ringing. I answered only to find Laxus on the other end with a glare that could rival that of Erza and Mira put together. It left even me shaking a little but not enough to stop me from teasing him.

"Awww is big brother Laxus angry about something?" I said as I picked up the lacroma and walked over to the kitchen counter. His expression turned soft as I spoke as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't know I was having nightmares every night. As if I wasn't kidnapped yet again to hurt my friends not 2 weeks previously.

"Yeah, but it seems you will be finding out why in about an hour. You and Natsu need to come to my office. Now." He said, his eyes turning slightly harder. "Meet Mira at the bar."

"We'll be there in the next 15 minutes, ok?" I said in a reassuring tone.

"Sure." He sighed and broke the connection.

10 minutes later I walked into the guild with Natsu on my heels.

"Ok that's the last of the people so let's go up together." Mira said as we walk towards her. We went to the second floor and to the office Laxus and the Master share in an effort to grow closer. I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter!" said the voice of Master Makarov. I walked in to see the rest of team Natsu already there with the thunder god tribe, the other Strauss siblings, Juvia, Guildarts, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy and Carla.

So 21 in total if you included me, Natsu, Happy, Mira and Master.

"So why are we all here?" I asked Master, who avoided looking at me, as I look around to see if I had missed anyone. When I was finished looking I walked over to stand by Laxus. There was a crack sound, that sounded like lightning, from the kitchen area behind us, but everyone blamed that on Laxus' obvious anger.

"Well my child... umm... as I was saying to the rest of the people here..." he starts but trails off into unheard whispers and a glance at the kitchen. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Go ahead gramps. Tell her about this idiotic plan." Laxus growled out from next to me. "Tell her how you plan on sending us straight INTO ANOTHER WAR!"

I flinched but due to his words not his shouting, which he must have realized because he put his arm around in comfort. My eyes dropped to the ground because he's the only one that knew about how guilty I felt.

"She blames herself for the last few and now you want to put her through another?!" he said, but my eyes were firmly glued to the ground. I didn't want the sympathetic looks I knew were waiting for me if I looked up. "You don't understand what she's feeling." An awkward silence rained down on us.

"I'll ask again why we are here. Obviously for a mission, but for who, where and why" I said to try and change the subject.

"You will get along nicely with Mr. Malfoy, I think." A voice says from behind me. And that translates into a small kitchen area also the only open space left. I turn on my heel to look behind me and was met with a man more or less the same height as my father, but at least three times his age. He has long white hair that reaches his mid-back, a beard that is tucked into the belt that is holding the front of his strange baby blue robes closed. He was peering at me over the strangest half moon spectacles with kind, warm eyes that also held a look of recognition. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia then."

"I am." I step closer to him to ask why he was here without anyone else hearing. "May I ask what your purpose here is?"

Apparently my wording told Laxus something because the next thing I knew I was staring at his back and I felt a wall behind my own. When I looked around his shoulder I could see we were on the other side of the room and everyone was staring at us in surprise, wondering what had caused Laxus' reaction.

"Don't you even dare think that we would give you up that easily! Nice plan stepping closer to him, but not happening." At that moment Levy and Freed both seemed to realize what was going on and stepped in front of Laxus to help him shield me, but I just stood there, wondering what was going on.

Realization hit me like a bullet. They where going to protect me incase he was trying to kidnap me and they thought I was just going to let him, they where right I would've let him if it would protect them.

"I do not intend to harm you in any way Miss Heartfilia." He said stopping us all in our tracks. He then turned to Master who was staring at me with a frown on his face, a concerned look etched onto it. But what caught my attention was the fact that his expression was practically dripping with sympathy and that made my blood boil. "It's been a while, Makorov." He said with a smile gaining the Masters attention.

"Indeed it has, Albus." He replied with a smile of his own. "Will this group suffice to your needs?"

Albus looked us over and his smile seemed to grow under the beard before he nodded.

"Indeed they will. Will you be joining them this year?" he asked. "Fairy Tail school of lost magic will need its headmaster present."

"Of course I will, but I will not force these children to go if they do not wish to." He looked straight at me as he said this which prompted me to do what I did next which was smack Laxus upside the head, shocking everyone into silence.

"You idiot, you just had to go tell them I feel guilty!" I said to him, ignoring the glare he was sending my way. "Now every time something important happens I'm going to get a 'get out of jail free card' and people will treat me like a damn china doll." At this point I look at Master and see he was smiling proudly at me. "Count me in for whatever this is about just tell me what to pack and how long we'll be gone. As long as it isn't about me I will fight."

The last part made Master lose his smile and his expression to turn serious again.

"Ok so job location is in a dimension called Earth and you will be going undercover to a school of magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor Dumbledore here is the headmaster." Master said. "We will all be gone for more or less a year. And we will be posing as another school called, Fairy Tail school of Lost Magic. Our mission is to protect the students of Hogwarts, but in particular a boy named Harry Potter."

"I also want someone to get as close to mister Malfoy as possible." Dumbledore said to me. "He feels similar to how you feel as he in actuality wants to be friends with Harry, but he ends up having to spy on him or his own family could end up dead."

My eyes widen as I realize his situation. They didn't know who Draco really is.

"I see why you would think I'm best for that job then." I said to him. "I'll give it my best shot."

"That is all I would ever ask." He replies with a kind and grateful smile. He obviously cares for this boy.

"Do you care this much about all your students' professor?" I ask him. He looks at me surprise evident on his face.

"I do, but I'm one of a few. And as the headmaster to the boy-who-lived people don't think so. They think our school just loves attention, and with the upcoming event they won't stop thinking that." He said solemnly. The media there had butchered the schools name when he became headmaster too because of past incidents.

"Am I correct in assuming that this event is the real reason you have hired us?" Freed say from off to my right.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "It's called the Triwizard tournament. The three wizarding schools each pick a handful of students to bring and then they will each put their name into the Triwizard cup which will pick one student from each school as a champion for the tournament." This event was banned though, must be another attempt.

"Ok so why call on our help?" Erza asked.

"First we must tell you about our world's history. Mainly about a man named Tom Riddle." He and Master explained about everything, about how Tom became Voldemort, about Harry's family and about the school. He even explained about Snape and Draco. We all sat completely spellbound by his story. Even I didn't know some of it seeing as I never even got to first year before dad moved me to Fiore.

"I see." Erza said. "Well where Lucy goes we go so..." she heaved a heavy sigh. "Sign team Natsu up."

"Same goes for us." Bickslow said surprising everyone except Laxus. "Cosplayer ain't getting rid of us that easily. Right boss?"

Laxus nodded but looked at Ever and Freed who both nodded in return.

"We'll go too." Wendy said quietly. I smiled at her reassuringly even as she started blushing at what I knew wanted to say. "But only if Mest can come too."

"He can. You just have to make sure he is here by the weekend." Master said smiling at her knowingly. They grew very...umm...close after the S class trials and even after the 7 years we where in the sphere, after the war with the dragons though he joined fairy tail while also maintaining his status within the council, to be closer to her and protect her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hid behind Gajeel who was closest to her. Everyone agreed in the end.

Half an hour later we walk out of their office to make arrangements to get our stuff over to the guild in the next three days. Dumbledore said we will have our own rooms in whichever houses we where sorted into so that we won't lose our privacy and independence.

We even get muggle electronics. They said it would make communicating a lot easier.

I headed straight to my building to talk to my landlady about my apartment. She said she can't hold it for me again.

"I understand. It was a pleasure living here." I said as I hugged her.

"And it was a pleasure having such a friendly face around." She hugged me back.

"I'll be out by the end of the day." I said as I headed for the door.

"Thank you." She said as I closed it behind me. "Stay safe Lucy Heartfilia."

We were leaving for Hogwarts on that Friday so that we could get settled into our rooms over the weekend. Our rooms will apparently be very similar to our previous homes, so more like a bachelor pad complete with a kitchen, lounge, bedroom and bathroom.

Now 18 rooms were needed. At least I didn't have to worry about the transportation of my stuff nor did Erza, what with her cart, seeing as I had Virgo. I headed over to Laxus' place where I would be staying till we left.

 **TIME SKIP-3 days**

Two hours before we were meant to meet Dumbledore and master at the guild we walked around Magnolia for a while and bought a few things. I bought little trinkets and books that I already owned with the idea of Christmas presents in mind. I also bought a snow globe with the fairy tail guild hall in it for my room. The snow flakes were shaped like the fairy tail mark. It was the end of August and you could feel it, when we got to the guild Gray is even wearing his boxers it is that cold. Dumbledore said it won't be this cold in Scotland, but to pack for all weather.

An upside to all of this was that we at least didn't have to wear any type of uniform. So I planed on continuing on wearing my skirts and my whip.

"So Professor Dryer, will you give us lots of homework?" I said to Laxus as we walked over to the bar.

"If you keep asking then yes." He glowered at me.

"Oh come on your so fun to tease big bro!" I snickered.

"Grrrrrr." He growled, but the light pink tint to his cheeks ruined it. I took a sip of whatever Mira had given me.

"We leave in half an hour. Are you ready?" A voice said from behind me just as I took another sip. I turned to find Cobra behind me and I sprayed my drink all over him.

"Cobra!" I shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "How... why... h-how are you here?!" I said glued to my seat trying to contain the urge to hug him.

"What? No hug Blondie?" he asked as he fake stumbled away. "I'm hurt, truly." He put his hand over his heart in mock pain. That was when I jump up and hugged the life out of him.

"Sorry charmer, I just thought you hated contact." I said to him. I let go and stepped back letting Laxus get in his greeting. "How are you here though? You still have a few years don't you? And where is the brother in black?"

That was when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to Luce?" Natsu said as he walked towards us, anger radiating off him. He was backed by a bunch of other people who all felt the same.

"Crap." I said remembering Natsu didn't know how Cobra, Laxus and Midnight made some sort of promise to each other to try and be my older brothers and always protect me as a way of saying sorry for hurting me before. "Natsu let me explain."

He ignored me however and tried to punch Cobra, but he missed. That was the last straw.

"NATSU! Stop!" I shouted. I could practically see the question on their faces: 'Why are you defending the enemy?'

"But...?" he said.

"No buts." I turned to Cobra. "Are you ok, bro?"

"Yeah." He was frowning in anger. A huge 'CRACK' prevented a fight by drawing away Natsu's limited attention. That thought caused Cobra to smirk.

"Miss Heartfilia, Mister Eric, Professor Dreyer." Dumbledore greeted us with a nod of his head. And did the same to the rest of the people he knew otherwise he just nodded.

"Ok is this everyone?" He asked. I looked around before shaking my head.

"Master, Mest, Wendy and Carla aren't here yet." I said.

"Dorranbolt went to go get the brother in black." Cobra said from behind me. "And knowing him the healer and the cat are with him."

"All three brothers are coming?" A sly smile worked its way onto my face as I glanced at Mira. Cobra slowly backed away from me and almost got away when the door suddenly burst open to reveal a panting Mest who seemed to be carrying an unconscious Midnight on his back, a breathless Wendy behind them and Carla carrying a muttering Master behind her.

I looked at the picture and felt sympathetic towards Mest so I walked over to them and poked Midnights cheek. There was a collective gasp from behind me. They knew how he got when he was woken up, but I ignored them and proceeded to shake his shoulder. He stirred but didn't wake. I turned to Mest.

"Drop him on his lazy ass." I said to him. He shrugged and dropped Midnight on his touché. That woke him up for sure and caused everyone, including Cobra and Laxus to try and hide. He jumped up and looked royally pissed till he laid eyes on me.

"Sis!" He shouted and ran to hug me, one I returned enthusiastically

"Heeeeeeh?" No one understood it except Laxus and Cobra, who were now standing on either side of me and Midnight. "Why didn't he kill her? Isn't he our enemy?"

"Those boys adopted her as their sister didn't they Makarov?" Dumbledore asked very confused by the guilds reaction. Master giggled at the guilds confused looks.

"That they did Albus. Most of the guild just doesn't know it." He said. "We should get going though, shouldn't we?"

"That we should, old friend." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a long metal stick, that looked oddly like an iron spear after consulting his watch, from beneath his robes. "Now everyone place a hand on the spear and hold on to your belongings."

A few seconds after I put a hand on the spear with everyone else I felt a tug from behind my naval and the world around me turned into one giant blur and then I was on my back staring up at a sky covered in clouds.

I felt a strange pull to my left and looked up to see the huge castle, Hogwarts. I stood up and looked around and saw all my friends on the ground except Dumbledore and Master and strangely Laxus and Freed, though Laxus looked very green like the other dragon slayers. Once I saw everyone was safe I turned towards the strange pull and started walking.

 **LAXUS POV**

I stood looking down at everyone on the ground when Lucy stood up and looked towards the building to my right then back at the group. She nodded to herself before she turned to the castle and walked towards it.

"Lucy?!" I asked her but she seemed to be in some sort of trance. I walked over to Midnight and Cobra who were both staring at Lucy. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Her mind is blocking me out. Do we follow her?" Eric said.

"Yeah." Macbeth said.

The three of us followed her right up to the front door of the castle. I could hear the rest of the people following us from many steps back. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

 **LUCY POV**

The pull got stronger the closer I got to the castle and was practically dragging me forward by the time I reached the front door. It pulled me down a corridor and towards a wall. I stop, feeling that whatever the pull was... it originated from behind the wall so I walked around the corner but the pull lessened so I went back. I was getting frustrated and start pacing up and down the hallway. I paced for a while and then I stopped. I remembered something about the wall being mentioned in a book about Hogwarts. It was the room of requirement.

"I need to know where this pull is coming from." I whispered to the wall as if it would just jump out of the way. It didn't, but it did turn into a door which opened when I cautiously stepped closer. When I felt no threat from inside I confidently walked inside.

 **COBRA POV**

She was pacing up and down the hall like a cat waiting for its pay to present itself when we found her. I decided to look deeper into her thoughts when she suddenly stopped pacing and simply faced the wall. But before I got the chance to activate my plan she whispered something that makes Laxus and me frown.

"What did she say?" I whisper to him hoping he heard it too.

"I need to know where this pull is coming from." He answered making me sigh in relief. A second later the wall practically melted away to present a door which opened when Lucy carefully stepped forwards and then strolled inside the room but we didn't wait for her outside. We jumped up when the door started closing and just, just made it inside. I looked around and saw mountains of stuff just lying around. When I finally spotted Lucy she was heading towards a specific pile. She seems to be looking for something and then leans over; her hand outstretched and closed her fingers around something I couldn't see, but the minute she touched it her mind snaps back into focus even though she seemed like she was aware of what she was doing before.

 **LUCY POV**

I walked towards the direction of the pull and ended up standing in front of a pile of junk, but there in a nook was a black key with a yellow swirly design on the end. I reached for it and turned around looking intently at the key.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself even as I realized my brothers had followed me.

"What is it?" Cobra asked.

"Its a key!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2-Lucy's past

**Hey guys I have to thank a few people here for a few things. Firstly I have to thank thatfairytailgirl for giving me permission to use her demon keys in my story I also have to apologize for me taking so long to use them and in a story different than the one I was originally going to use. And secondly I have to thank RedFantasies for my inspiration for who Draco really is. I did try to change him in many aspects but he will be nicer in this story than he really is. I also wanna apologize to my readers for taking so long to post this chap. I just didn't have time for both writing and working, but I did also make some changes to chapter 1 in this time.**

 **'** **Of course it is happening inside your head Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real.' –Dumbledore.**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"A key?" Freed asked me as soon as I was finished explaining. "I didn't know there where other's."

"They are called the demon keys and I've only ever heard rumors so all I know for sure is that there are seven in total and they represent the seven deadly sins."

"Whoa," Levy breathed at the new information. "That's insane. How do you contract them?"

"I'll have to ask crux about that only one mage ever had them but he ended up dead due to a side effect of the keys but I'll explain after I know more."

"Of course." Freed said before anyone else can say otherwise. Levy pouted but agreed, I shot Freed a grateful smile which he responded to. "Now we should get going to the rooms that have been prepared for us."

"Ah yes of course." Dumbledore said in an exited tone. "If you would be so kind as to follow me I will introduce you to the other professors first, if you don't mind." He glanced at the slayers who all still have a green tint to their skin. "Your rooms are separate for now will be moved to the houses you are sorted into in a few days time."

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu shouted excitedly suddenly recovering. "I'm sharing with Lucy."

I let out a groan as Laxus, Cobra and Midnight all glare at him.

"That isn't how it works." Master said. "The hat will decide where you go based on personality traits. I already know where team Natsu is going but I am going to try to at least act surprised." He smirked as he said this.

"So let's go introduce ourselves to the others professors." Guildarts said.

"This way please." Dumbledore said as he walked down a hallway, we followed close behind. He led us to a huge room with 5 tables in it and what seemed to be an invisible roof. Four tables are parallel with the wall next to us while the fifth faced the other tables, almost as if representing a guardian and in front of that was a podium and stairs leading down to the other 4 tables. All the chairs at the guardian table where occupied except for six and I assumed two are for the headmasters while the other four are for the 'teachers' for us.

"Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape..." Dumbledore introduced each of the teachers and each stood at the mention of their name. When he was finished and Master repeated the process for us, chairs were summoned for us and we were directed to our respective seats.

"Dumbledore is so many of them really necessary." Severus said to the headmaster. I immediately disliked this man. He sneered in our direction.

"Yes, I fear they are." Dumbledore said sadly. "I fear Tom will make his move during these games. And we need to protect our students as well as the other two schools."

"From what we have heard you need more people from our world than are currently present." I said as I fixed Severus with a withering glare one that made him pale, but he didn't flinch. "We may bring in more mages if we see fit to do so. These deatheaters will cause trouble and probability is that they will send a spy into the school to sabotage it somehow."

All the Hogwarts teachers where staring me as if I had grown two heads. Dumbledore got over his shock first.

"What should we expect?" He asked shocking his staff even further.

"Something that will involve Harry according to my calculations." I replied my hand on my chin, a thoughtful scowl on my face. "We will have to compete in the tournament too."

"Who will put their names in the cup out of all of you?" Minerva asked.

"All of us. Why?" I said. I was confused by her question. Her eyes shoot to Wendy who tried to hide behind Mest when everyone else from Hogwarts did the same.

"They will all put in their names if they want to." Makarov said sternly. "They do not need anyone telling them how they should live. Now what do you want to know about us?"

"What you are willing to share with us." A short man named, Flitwick, said from next to me.

"Alright," I said as I stood up. "well my name is Lucy, I am 16 and I am a celestial mage." I bowed to everyone.

"Will you please demonstrate your magic for us?" Minerva asked.

"Give me a second." I said as I reached for my keys. I looked through them and ended up crossing off name after name. Until I got to one key.

"Open gate of the ram, Aries." There was a doorbell sound and then a puff of pink wool. The wool cleared and revealed a girl with pink hair, a white dress, gloves and boots.

"I'm sorry." She said as she bowed.

"You did great Aries, thank you." She vanished with another puff of wool.

"That was incredible Miss Lucy." Dumbledore said. "But can you explain you're magic please?"

"Well my magic is linked to the stars and so I can call from the spirit world each of the constellations as long as I have their key." I explain all about my magic before we move on to Midnight next to me (sorry I got lazy). We went around the room in this way. And all the dragon slayers could do was eat their element.

After the introductions where complete we where led down a hallway to our rooms.

 ** _Time skip. Date: 1 September. Time: 3 pm._**

"Yay, oh we get sorted tonight. I can't wait." Mira squealed. I saw a small smile on Cobra's face and watched him lose it as he heard my thoughts. 'So you like her. What's the big deal?'

"I don't though." He whispered to me. Laxus raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed in exasperation, but dropped it. Mira's excitement was contagious too so I was practically as impatient as Natsu.

"When are they gonna get here already." Said slayer whined.

"In five hours." Freed replied obliviously, his nose in a book about the demon keys. We had yet to find a spell able to summon the demon, but then again we'd only tried twice. I pulled out the black key and moved to the center of the great hall.

"Open gate of Gluttony, Beelzebub. I summon thee." And like always nothing. I thought of a new way. The Hogwarts teachers looked on in interest. I was slowly getting annoyed with the fact that I'd been at it for three whole days without any progress.

"Open demon gate, Beelzebub. I summon thee." Nothing for a few seconds then 'the sin'.

I gasped and dropped the key. Cobra was up as the voice sounded in my mind tipping the rest off that something was wrong.

I shakily reached out for the key and ignored all the "Are you ok, Lucy/Luce?"'s around me.

"Open demon gate, Gluttony." There was a puff of purple smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a tall man with dark purple hair that spiked in every direction and calming light purple eyes. He wore a black buttoned up vest with detached sleeves held up with white buckles and black leather pants that hung loose on his hips. His power was intense and I'm positive my face had paled about ten shades, I could barely stand up straight, not that that had stopped me from doing a happy jig.

"Master." He bowed to me and his expression looked grim. My heart had broken right there. His expression showed confusion as he felt my emotions run through him and when he looked up he saw the tears in my eyes. Almost everyone around me didn't understand my tears, including him.

"Please stand up and please don't call me master. Lucy, princess or even brat if you want but not master." I said as I walked towards him as he was still bowing to me. He flinched but didn't pull away as I reached for him. That pissed me off and I saw the fear flash in his eyes as he felt it, but I ignored it as I reached for my keys.

I grabbed Crux's key and summoned him. He looked at me and then around me, his eyes widened a bit when he saw Beelzebub, but otherwise he kept his expression hidden.

"Crux, who was Beelzebub's last owner?" I asked him.

"His key is the only that has ever been in the position of more than one owner." He stated nervously.

"Who was the second person?" I asked shaking with anger. Beelzebub paled.

"K... Karen." Crux said. My eyes widened and my anger faded. I ignored his flinch as I reached for him and I pulled him into a comforting hug. He had tenses up and given me a confused look. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry that should have been my first question." I said. "I understand your pain if that's the case, she had no right to call herself a celestial mage."

"How could you possibly understand?" he asked genuinely confused. I smiled at him and pulled out Aries' key and showed it to him as I knew I could've kill myself if I had summoned her.

"That's..." his eyes widened. "You can't be... I can't be THAT lucky."

I looked at him in absolute confusion as he tried to wrap his head around his apparent luck. Whatever was going on in his head was apparently very funny if you went by Cobra's reaction which was laughing till he was rolling on the floor

"Are you THE Lucy Heartfilia?" Beelzebub asked me. I nodded reluctantly that reaction never got me anywhere good. And I was right. "Whoa no way. Damn lucky lion. Your way hotter than he described."

I sweatdropped at the mention of Loke knowing he was due any second after he'd been mentioned. The telltale flash blinded me signaling his arrival.

"Get lost demon. She's my princess." He stood protectively in front of me. But Beelzebub moved faster than I expected and had me in his arms in about half a millisecond.

"Sorry cub, but she is my demoness meaning I can do what I want." Cobra was laughing harder at my predicament with everyone else from the guild just smiled as the watched the scene knowing it wouldn't last long. Even Natsu was smart enough to stay out of it. The Hogwarts teachers were just staring at the group, Makarov smiling down at us fondly.

I was quickly getting annoyed with being grabbed and jerked like a sack of potatoes. So I saved myself like the princess I am (Disney anyone?).

'TWAK!' I hit them both over the head when the were close enough. They dropped to the ground with bumps growing on their heads. "Do you want to make a contract or not?"

"You kidding me? You're letting me choose?" he turned to Loke. "She's even better than you said cub. Yeah let's make a contract."

"Ok! When are you available and what magic do you use?" I asked as I pulled out my notebook and pen.

"I am available when you need me and I use poison magic." He replied with huge smile.

"Ok and anything I need to know?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need a 2 hour nap after this. Trust me." He said before he vanished. I suddenly realized summoning him took more magic than I had expected. My breathing became heavy and my vision blurred, but I could still stand and think. I decided to take his advice. I leaned against Loke, who was closest to me and fell asleep.

I woke an hour before the students where due to arrive. Everyone spent the next hour in my room for some reason.

We were called to the great hall by Hagrid. He waited with us outside in the hall till after the first years where sorted then he headed to the table himself.

"Now that that is settled, I would like to introduce a few friends who have traveled a very long way to be here. They will be observing and studying with us for the next year and will in turn offer us help with a few things, but that is for another day. For now I introduce Fairy Tail School of lost magic."

We walked in and towards the guardian table where there was a bench with an old tattered hat on it. We stood in a group as all the students gawked at us and our attire. The teachers separated from the students and take their seats at the guardian table. Master walked up next to McGonagall and turned to the students.

"I am the headmaster at Fairy Tail, Makorov, and we are all about family and friendship, so please refrain from starting unnecessary fights or disrespecting the school and students." Master said. "My br... students will now be sorted into the houses."

"Cobra." McGonagall read. He walked towards the bench and sat as the hat is placed on his head.

 ** _Cobra POV:_**

We walked into the great hall and I looked around. New scents and well known scents mingled together. After the old geyser gave his speech the old hag started calling names.

"Cobra." I walked towards her. 'Slitherin for sure' a bunch of people thought. 'He just has that look and his name is Cobra for Christ's sake'.

She put the hat on my head and I sat down, but I didn't expect what happened next.

"A troubling past I see." The hat said. "And a mind reader too."

I squirmed in my seat. I'm not proud of my past actions so that was difficult for me.

"But you have changed. You now protect that which you have once hurt." The hat said. "I put you in this house not to punish you but because they need you."

"SLITHERIN!" I flinched due to my sensitive hearing. I saw the other dragon slayers do the same. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but maybe you should just whisper to Flamebrain." I said out loud.

"I see your point."

"Oi!" Natsu shouted while the other dragon slayers laughed at him.

I made my way to the table that had clapped the loudest when I was sorted. I sat down next to a pale, blond kid who looked around 16.

"Fiorian?" He whispered to me.

My eyes widened and I stared. I saw Laxus doing the same from the corner of my eye.

"We'll talk later." He said to me when I still didn't reply. I nodded, but whipped my head around when I heard Macbeth being called.

 ** _MIDNIGHT POV:_**

Cobra took his seat and then my name was called.

"Midnight." The old hag, as Laxus dubbed her, called me. I walked towards her. The whispers picked up as I walked. 'Another Slitherin then.' 'Gods he's worse than the last. Look at his hair and make up.' My fists tightened up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Grays dark eyes and reassuring smile.

I smiled back and straightened my back as I finished the walk. The woman placed the hat on my head and then I sat down.

"Not a great past either, but you too have changed and like the girl you are clever I see so I know where you should go."

I shift in discomfort as I waited.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. There was silence for a few seconds until the shock passed the guild recovered first.

"Go, Midnight!" Gray shouted. I smiled as I realized I've really changed.

"Thanks." I said to the hat.

"For what?"

"Your trust."

"Your welcome." I took the hat off and head to the blue table. I was welcomed by a really blond girl who seemed really ditsy and weird but my kind of person. My attention shifted as the next person was called up.

 ** _MIRA POV:_**

"Mira-Jane Strauss!"

I skipped up the stairs and as soon as the hat was on my head and I sat down the hat made its decision.

"SLITHERIN!"

"Thank you." I said as I remove the hat and then walk over to sit by Cobra. He was smirking.

"And that smile?" I asked him sweetly. I noticed everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Everyone here seems to think it is a mistake that you where placed here." He said with a giggle.

"Little do they know we just got saddled with the she-devil." A blond boy next Cobra said. "I should have guessed she'd end up here."

I peered closely at his face and gasped as I stare at him.

"No way, not possible." I said in utter shock catching Laxus' attention. "Draco?"

"Hey Mira, good to see ya." He smiled at me. "Hello Laxus, Gajeel."

"Lisanah!" Mcgonagall called.

"We will talk later." I said to Draco who simply nodded in fear.

 ** _LISANAH POV:_**

I walked to the chair and sat as Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head. It made a decision in a few seconds.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It announced.

"Thank you for your time." I said to the hat.

"Of course."

 ** _NORMAL POV (sorry just too many characters to do separately):_**

"Evergreen!" Said girl walked forwards towards the chair and sat as the hat was set upon her head. It took a minute for the hat to decide then it shouted out.

"RAVENCLAW!" Ever made her way over to the blue table and sat next to Midnight.

"Bickslow!" He walked up after glancing at a certain magelett. He sat and the hat barely touched his head before it gave its verdict.

"SLITHERIN!" It shouted out. He made his way over to Mira.

"Freed Justine." He sat and the hat needed a good minute before deciding whether it should be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"RAVENCLAW!" he sat with the others at his table.

 ** _LUCY POV:_**

"Lucy... H-Heart-Heartfilia!" McGonagall stuttered out my name as she realized who I was. The whole hall became quiet as my name resonated around the room. 'Crap, they did recognize me.'

Dad had a bunch of businesses in Earth too so my name was well known around there for being the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, renowned wizard and close friend of Dumbledore. No one from Fiore knows. Not even Master knows.

I straightened my back and walked to the chair. I sat and the hat was placed on my head.

"Now you I've been waiting to sort. Your Father was in Ravenclaw you know?" I nod but kept my face blank. I glance at the Griffindor table and my eyes land on them.

"Please hurry. My friends will get suspicious." I whispered. Too late. I noticed Laxus and Cobra were staring at me, listening to what we were saying I looked at Gajeel. He was in on it too.

"It seems like it's too late for that now." The hat said apologetically. "But I must ask why hide it?"

"My father stepped on many people to get where he was before he died about 1 year ago." I sigh.

"I see. I have made my decision."

"SLITHERIN!" Silence spread like the plague. Even Master looked shocked along with everyone in the hall, Dumbledore included.

Without warning I stood, thanked the hat and gave the hat back to the professor. I walk to the table with dignity. I sat between Cobra and Mira.

"Umm... N-Natsu Dragneel." Mcgonagall stuttered.

Natsu didn't even move from his spot before the hat spoke.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Erza must have regained her senses because the next thing we knew there was a 'thwack' sound then Natsu was sitting at his table.

That seemed to get everyone back to normal.

"Gray Fullbuster!" again the hat called before he could even think of moving.

"GRIFFINDOR!" he took a seat beside a still shocked Natsu. I could already guess where Erza would end up.

"Erza Scarlet!" once again the hat shouted out "GRIFFINDOR!" before she could even move.

As all of this happened I noticed many people along the table where staring at me and whispers could be clearly heard. 'She doesn't seem all that Slitherin.' Or 'Is she really Jude's daughter?'

I however riveted my attention on three people I knew from before I left this world.

"Blaize, Pansy and Draco." Everyone at the table was quiet once again as they listen in. "Still friends I see."

I smile warmly at them. Blaize and Pansy across from me just stared.

"Yeah no kidding, Luce." Draco said. Midnight and Mira just stared at me like the other students from Hogwarts.

"Hey you know the one with broom is coming tonight right?" I said to him shocking him all over again. "You know 'vat kan I do vor you, Luzy.'"

"No friggin way!" he replied. "For what though?"

I smile sadistically scaring some students around us. The last person from Fiore was sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Elfman sat next to professor sprout and struck up a conversation.

"I can't tell." I say innocently. But my attention was pulled away as the chair and hat where moved and Dumbledore was the only one still standing. "But I think you are about to find out." I pout as my fun was ruined.

"Excuse me for I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Mad-Eye Moody." I didn't trust this man at all.

None of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore, Hagrid and Luna. All put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Mad-Eye's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang though we now add Fairy Tail to this list. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration for all the schools except for Fairy Tail. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred, George and Natsu's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year while Fairy Tail will stay the entirety of it. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected."

"So without further a due I give you the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime." He said and gestured to the doors.

 **I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAP IN 2 WEEKS TIME!**

 **-SINCERILY**

 **ANIMEFREAKT83.**


	3. CHARACTER INFO

**_INFO FOR THOSE WHO WANT IT:_**

COBRA: SLITHERIN, STUDENT: 24

MIDNIGHT: RAVENCLAW, STUDENT: 23

MIRA: SLITHERIN, STUDENT: 19

LISANAH: HUFFELPUF, STUDENT: 15

EVER: RAVENCLAW, STUDENT: 17

BIX: SLITHERIN, STUDENT: 16

FREED: RAVENCLAW, STUDENT: 17

LUCY: SLITHERIN, STUDENT: 16

NATSU: GRIFFINDOR, STUDENT: 16 + Happy

GRAY: GRIFFINDOR, STUDENT: 16

ERZA: GRIFFINDOR, STUDENT: 16

WENDY: HUFFLEPUFF, STUDENT: 13 + Carla

GAJEEL: GRIFFINDOR, STUDENT: 17 + Pantherlily

LEVY: RAVENCLAW, STUDENT: 15

JUVIA: HUFFELPUF, STUDENT: 15

MEST: HUFFELPUFF, STUDENT: 23

LAXUS: SLITHERIN, TEACHER: 19

CANA: RAVENCLAW, TEACHER: 16

GUILDARTS: GRIFFINDOR, TEACHER: 32

ELFMAN: HUFFELPUFF, TEACHER: 18

MASTER: HEADMASTER: 88


	4. Chapter 3-Listen closely

Hey guys,

I'm sorry guys I just lost motivation to write this due to a revue that made me doubt my concept but I have rediscovered my conviction. I say this now seeing as I have not made this clear before, Lucy has a different attitude towards the people of Hogwarts ok? She is like this because its how she was raised to act around them when she lived there as a kid and there are a few more twists still coming so hang on tight boys and girls.

Btw there is Yaoi in this story and depending on how I feel later maybe some Yuri too.

Love (hehe)

ANIMEFREAKT83.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 ** _LUCY POV:_**

The big doors opened to reveal a group of about 20 girls, a tall woman stood behind them as the girls practically swayed in.

"Your dad was gonna send you there wasn't he?" Pansy asked me.

"Yeah but I obviously told him to fuck off." All the dragon slayers just gaped at me. They didn't know me this way. I never swore in front of them.

"Wow Cosplayer, kiss Natsu with that mouth do ya?" he asked me in shock, his tongue barely rolling in his usual playful way.

"For the last time I'm not with Natsu. I'm pretty sure he likes someone else just like you." I was using blackmail and we both knew what I was threatening to do. And his palling gave me his response. I was showing them my true colors "Now, would you kindly shut up."

He snapped his jaw closed along with Mira and Cobra. I turned my attention back to Madame Maxime, who had reached Dumbledore while her girls sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore took her hand and gently kissed the top.

He turned back to the crowd.

"And from the north the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!" the doors again swung open after everyone's attention was riveted on them. In walked a group of more or less 20 young men. Most quite handsome and some just drop dead gorgeous.

After they did their display came in another young, gorgeous man and an older man. They were Victor Crum and Igor Karkaroff.

"Alboos!" Igor said as he hugged Dumbledore who hugged back.

"Igor."

The boys all moved towards the Hufflepuff table which was next to us just as the doors suddenly opened just enough to let two girls sneak in. Only I was really paying attention to this because these were the two girls I was looking for at the Griffindor table.

"Love." I whispered accidentally. "Ginny."

"They are doing ok, you know. Fred and George protect them like their made of gold." I snapped my head over to Draco.

"You kept tabs on them?" I asked him.

"I was worried about them, not that it was easy to do mind you." He grumbled in annoyance at not getting what he wanted when he wanted it. "Damn Griffindor's wouldn't let me within 5 feet of them."

"Why not?" I asked. "Because of Uncle Lucius?"

He nodded but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"We will talk after I've seen them, ok?" I asked. He again nodded.

I glanced at them again and made sure no one was telling them that I was there. Neither of them looked at me so I guessed no one wanted them to know I was there.

I knew I didn't deserve it but I wanted a second chance at being a sister. I should've fought harder to stay. For her.

"I'll go see them after dinner. I know relations between the houses aren't great." He finally looked at me. "Draco whatever happened happened. It doesn't matter anymore."

"If you say so." He said in awe.

"Look kid trust me, past mistakes should be left in the past." Cobra chipped in. "I've made my fair share and some I regret more than others."

We ate and I caught up with Pansy and Blaize a bit. When dinner was finished all the students sat for a while longer. I pulled out my cell from my pocket catching a few peoples attention.

"Those won't work here." Someone said from down the table. I smirk at them making them shiver at the intensity.

"Ours will." I said as I texted the Ravenclaws to wait after dinner to talk. I got a reply quickly.

'Got it.'

"Hey Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy tell your tables to wait after dinner. We need to talk." I say out loud. A few people gave me odd looks.

"You do know they can't hear you right." Crabbe said.

"You are as dumb as ever, Crabbe." I said flatly. Mira sucked in a breath as he stood up and walked over to me and he looked pissed. I simply continued what I was doing which was texting Midnight.

He was obviously much bigger than me and he definitely looked stronger than me which seemed to be what was bothering all my friends from fairy tail who were standing ready to attack him if he made any move to hurt me. He went to punch me but he soon found a piece of wood against his chin. He put his hands up in the air.

I was breathing heavily as I held the wand in place. Only the people around us were really paying attention to what was going on and so were all the dragon slayers in the room. Even though the other mages were looking on they didn't really understand.

"Ugh, your wand feels vile." I said as I threw it back at him. "Damn deatheaters."

He looked at me in surprise.

"You've been gone nine years. What the hell happened you used to be more violent?" he asked.

"MORE violent?" Mira whispered in confusion and fear mixed in. She was one of the few to see how I acted after Loke had pranked me about his death and that was as violent as I got back in Fiore.

Bickslow was just sitting there keeping his opinions to himself.

"Crabbe it's been nine years what did you think would happen. I'd just come back at age twenty-three and join up with Voldemort?" I ask him. Many people around us stopped talking and just gasped at me for using the forbidden name. "My life has not been easy by any standard ok? I am a sixteen-year-old witch who owns four businesses and has a family of...?"

I glance at Mira hoping to get a number of guild members.

"Over two-hundred." Mira said.

"Thanks. A family of over 200 members, I still have school and on top of all of that I was stuck in a magical orb for plus-minus 7 years, but I will never stoop that low." I said to him. His expression didn't change but his eyes betrayed him and showed me how impressed he really was. "Now fuck off and let me eat my pie. You are still as disgusting as always and I would prefer to eat without your presence tainting the experience."

He growled as he turned away and walked back to his seat.

"Jesus Malfoy. How did you ever put up with him?" I asked him.

"I have resorted to 'my father will hear about this' if I don't like what is being said or done." He said blushing heavily. "Or as a defense mechanism when I get nervous."

I stored that piece of info in the back of my mind for later reference.

"Does he still have my wand, do you think?" I asked him. Bix looked at me in confusion.

"He should. Might want to ask him." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I almost choked on my drink. Cobra simply smirked at me as he made his own assumptions.

"Who?" Mira asked with stars in her eyes.

"Her boyfwiend." He replied. I was actually chocking at that point.

"Her what!" Natsu yelled from across the hall. I was red in my face.

"Yeah bunny-girl!" Gajeel chipped in. "Gihi." People turned to look at who was shouting.

"Yeah well done." Wendy supplied. Heads turned to her but luckily not to me seeing as no-one knew who they were talking to.

"If you don't shut up right now, BOYS, I will skin you alive and make myself a pair of dragon hide boots." I said softly staring right at Draco, who nodded frantically. "Wendy. He was simply making a joke." I said this more sweetly so as not to scare the poor girl. She was obviously very confused as Mest tucked her under his arm and hid her from my view, after she repeated to him what I had said, because I hadn't threatened her.

"Oh my god! They heard that?!" Pansy asked astounded.

I look over at master who was sitting at the guardian table and looking over all his students with a smile.

"I can always ask." Mira said. She understood that I was worried about how secret this operation actually is. I shake my head no.

"No, I will." I said. "Laxus... oh no it's Professor Dreyer, could you please ask the headmaster how vague we should be about our powers, Professor big brother." I batted my eye lashes at him as he glared at me and he probably growled too.

But he still did as I asked. After talking to Master for a second or two he turned and said something I couldn't hear to Cobra.

"He said the old man said that we should be as discreet as you decide also you are head of operations and planning." I was dumbfounded. "Oh and someone named Master Mavis has decided to tag along on this trip so you will have assistance."

"Ok listen up boys and girls from the other houses. We've got to try and not give away all our secrets, only trust those you must. I will invite 6 people right off the bat here ok. We meet when the hall is empty I will tell the others then."

"OK!" They yelled back.

"Ok, Pans. Yes they can hear you but you will have to wait till the hall is empty to find out why ok?" she nodded. "Now you, Blaize and Draco are invited to the guild meeting for a specific purpose. But I warn you now, you risk your life if you divulge our information to anyone we have not authorized."

She nodded in understanding with Blaize and Draco.

I pull out a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket and start scribbling on it.

'Ron,

Sorry I didn't tell you guys I was coming back. I'm sorry I left in the first place.

You probably don't really remember me, but I need you to trust me considering I am about to trust you and your two friends.

I need you to not tell any of our siblings what I am about to tell you.

I am here on a special mission to protect Harry, you and Hermione. We need you and the other two to stay after dinner in the hall to talk.

Sincere apologies,

From Lucy H.'

I give the page to Draco to read so he will understand I need him to send it over.

He folds it and casts a spell to make it fly over to the Griffindor table and to land in Ron's lap. I watched him unfold it and read it. After a few seconds he passed it to a girl next to him with very, very bushy hair. That was probably Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her generation.

They both glanced at me and nodded before handing the piece of paper to the famous Harry Potter, who after reading it nodded too.

The thing is Potter was staring at our table. And when I scanned our table to see what could have caught his attention I noticed Draco NOT staring at the Griffindor table. He kept glancing over but tried making it as inconspicuous as humanly possible.

"Oh my GOD! Do you have a crush on THEE Harry Potter?" I whispered as I poked Mira in her side.

"No!" he shouted out loud. People soon turned to stare at him and he blushed but stood tall. "I hate the guy. He's annoying, uncommunicative, and selfish and above all his stupid scar and green eyes are really irritating. He is always bothering me with his presence."

"No Lucy he's right he doesn't have a crush." Mira whispered to me. Draco visibly relaxed. "He is completely in love with him."

Draco simply groaned and dropped his head into his arms and just stayed there, blushing his ass off.

Harry was still staring at Draco through all this. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Interesting" I said softly so no one can hear me.

People where now making their way to the doors and out to their respective dorms. Soon the only people left in the hall were the teachers, the guild members, the sneaky three and the golden trio. Draco was hiding behind Laxus who it turns out is the Slitherin head of house for us. We made our way over to the doors which we closed so that no one will overhear.

I walked up to the guardian table with the others being towed behind. The Griffindor's were already there.

"Ron." I said to the redhead. "It's good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you where what 6 or 7."

"Cousin Lucy." He said in awe. His friends looked at him sharply while mine looked at me. I smile at him fondly.

"No need to be so formal kid. Your just 2 years behind me now. I can't believe the twins are a year older than me!"

He laughed at the idea. "You'll be invited to stay with us for Christmas within the hour of mom finding out your back."

"Ron what is going on?" Harry asked.

Snape was glaring at me and Harry. I look at him. He just glared harder at me.

"Do you need help looking in a different direction?" I said to him. His eyes simply narrowed further. The others were occupied with the cousin conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a Heartfilia?" He spat at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Your reaction gives you no indication? Be honest with me would you really have trusted me if I told you that my name is Lucy Heartfilia, only known child of Jude Heartfilia?" I asked. "You were in an unfortunate situation in your youth to have known my father before he met my mother. Trust me she was saved the hassle of knowing who her husband really was before she died."

His expression changed to a look of sympathy as he realized what I meant.

"I knew Laylla well. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you but it did surprise me that you never came to the funeral he said he invited you. I see he lied." I said apologetically.

"I see." He frowned. The Hogwarts teachers where listening on in interest while the Fiorians just didn't know what to say considering they missed half the conversation.

"Now to move on, did you bring the stamp with you?" Master asked Mira. She nodded and reached into her brother's pocket and pulled out the stamp. She handed it to the Master. He looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, now in a line all of you who don't have a mark." I said to the group.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you need to be able to see the first master as she is cleverer than me in the scheme of things. This is the mark of our guild, Fairy Tail." I grab Draco out from behind Laxus, revealing the fact that the sneaky three were even there, and pull him towards Master.

"Same place and color?" Master asked. Dumbledore revealed surprise when Draco nodded and pulled off his robes. He took off the top of his outfit to reveal his back. Master put the stamp to his back and after there was a poof a mark appeared in dark forest green. Draco sighed in relief.

"Nice to be part of the family again." He said as he got dressed again. "I've missed it."

"What are you babbling about this time, Malfoy?" Ron asked in an agitated voice. I hit him over his head and glare him down.

"Lucy it's ok." Draco said, his eyes on the ground. "I deserve it."

"Draco, they don't know the real you. They know the person your father created. Trust me I would know. I really am the person Natsu knows, I usually don't act like I've acted today."

I turn to the golden trio.

"Look he looks like your average 14-year-old rich kid, but he is a soft hearted kind 16-year-old dragonslayer."

"He's a dragonslayer?!" Cobra exclaimed as Harry shouted "Sixteen?!"

Draco was blushing as he hid behind Freed. He usually didn't handle attention well. Glad to see some things never changed.

"Umm. What's a dragonslayer?" Pansy asked at the same time as Hermione. Pansy looked around at the other members. Laxus smirked down at her when her eyes landed on him.

"I'm a dragonslayer, a second generation. The snake is also a second gen." Laxus explained. She nodded under his intense gaze. "Our magic was originally created to deal with dragons but we don't do that anymore. You get first gens like Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Draco. They were taught and raised by Dragons but their dragons disappeared when they were still small." Harry was staring at Draco who had pasted on that fake smile that he knew and loathed so much. "Then you get second gens like me and Cobra who have a special implant that gives you only a small fraction of a dragons power but that does not make us weak."

"Come on big brother Laxus. No fair you getting to show off. My magic is impressive too." I whined. "Oh Draco, I got a new key."

"Nice. Can I meet them?" he asked. I nodded and pulled out his key.

"Make notes boys and girls, this is what awesome looks like." I lift the key. "Open demon gate, Gluttony!"

There was a puff of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared there was only a grinning demon.

"Demoness." He said with a bow. He straightened and stepped over to me. He took my hand in his and kissed the top, making me blush redder than Erza's hair. "It's so good to see you again."

He swept me up in his arms bridal style. I just blushed redder if that was even possible.

'Thwack' someone hit Beelzebub over his head resulting in me ending up sprawled on the floor, luckily I had decided to wear my skinny jeans instead of my skirt today.

Someone helped me up and stood in front of me. It was Draco.

"Kindly step away and explain yourself." Draco said in an icy tone, shocking almost everyone.

"Of course, my name is Beelzebub and I am the demon of gluttony." Hermione sucked in a breath. "And I am completely entitled to my actions towards my demoness."

He sped his way towards me and picked me up again.

"And may I ask why you feel so entitled?" I asked, tick marks growing on my forehead.

He put me down and his face looked completely serious as he said "Because I am in love with you, my demoness." He leaned towards my face and closed the already small gap between our lips, effectively shocking the whole hall into sudden silence.

He pulled back and kept looking at me as the blush on my face grew till I was practically steaming. The next thing I new I was pulled back and away from him and he was attacked by four very pissed off dragonslayer's.

There was a lightning and water roar-attack from Laxus and Draco respectively and a poison and ... AIR attack from none other than Cobra and Wendy.

He laughed hysterically shocking his attackers, who ceased attacking all together.

"You should have seen your faces." He said as his knees gave out and he ended up sitting on his feet, holding his sides with tears of laughter streaming down his face. After a while he gained control of his laughter and stood up again still giggling.

"Beeel-zee-bUUB!" I screeched as I started chasing him around the hall.

 ** _NORMAL POV:_**

She started chasing him around the hall, yelling at him as he simply continued laughing.

"Well he's an ... interesting bloke isn't he?" Harry asked out loud.

"Yeah I couldn't have guessed he even existed." Draco said in response staring at the girl he tried to protect.

"That's such a Malfoy thing to say." Ron said cruelly. Draco simply frowned still looking at Lucy. Harry noticed he didn't give some snide retort about Ron or his family.

"What did you mean Malfoy?" He asked, genuinely curious. Draco, Ron and Hermione all turned to look at Harry in shock. Beelzebub went back to the celestial realm after Lucy was held back by Gajeel.

"I mean..." Draco sighs before continuing. "That Lucy's magic is based with the stars. She collects keys that are linked to the different constellations."

"Or demons from hell evidently." Hermione said. Almost everyone turned to her. "He is one of the 7 demons of hell. They were rumored to have vanished over 400 years ago."

"How much do you know about them?" Lucy walked over as Blaize asked that.

"Not enough for my liking." She scowled. "I know there are seven of them in total and that they were stolen from hell over 400 years by an evil wand less wizard or a mage who wanted to control it and them."

Lucy's interest shifted as she felt a familiar pull from the doorway, causing Cobra to stiffen as Lucy's presence disappears from his mind. Like when she found the first demons key.

"Lucy." He said out loud as her eyes glaze over and she started walking towards the door. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Laxus reached out to grab her shoulder but he was thrown back and away about 5 feet by a powerful force field. He landed with a crash.

"Lucy!" Cobra yelled to try and snap her out of it just as she fell to the floor and curled up in a ball.

"I'm too weak." She said loud enough for them all to hear her. Midnight tried to get to her but he was thrown even further than Laxus was. Laxus, who at that moment was unconscious, "I can't protect them."

There was a purple flash again, signaling the arrival of Beelzebub. He walked over to Lucy and picked her up into his arms. He put her on his hip like she was some child as he hugged her tightly. She suddenly started crying. Two seconds later her mind was available to Cobra.

He walked over to them and took Lucy from Beelz (yes, I nicknamed him). He sat down on the ground with Lucy in his lap.

"Ssh. It's ok." He whispered to her. "What happened?"

"The-there was a-a voice that kept telling me that I was too we-weak to protect you all, that it would end up being about m-me again." She barely managed between sniffles.

"Lucy, explain to me what happened, every word and every feeling." Beelz said.

"I was thinking about what this new spirit would be like and how he would be able to help me get stronger and then this feeling of hopelessness filled me and an intense fear." She said barely audible.

"Was the hopelessness with or before the fear?" Beelz asked.

"After." Lucy said after giving it some thought.

"Good." He replied. Laxus finally regained consciousness with Midnight right behind.

"Wait how's that good?" Ron asked worried about his cousin.

"It's the key of the demon of sloth." He said. Then he frowned. "His key is calling out to you."

"Belphagor is calling her?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice. "But...how?"

"I don't care how. I will find his key." Lucy turned to Beelz. "How do I find his key?"

"You feel a small pull right?" He asked her. She nodded and he sighed in relief. "Some people can only feel the pull when they link with the sprit. It's how Karen found my key before she lost it."

"Lost it?" Lucy asked.

"My contract may be formed in the same way as others but it's broken in a different way. You must have the opposite virtue. My opposite is love, so say you hate someone and our contract is terminated."

"What is the opposite for Belphagor?" Freed asked.

"Faith." Beelz said. A few people smiled but didn't say anything while others outright giggled or laughed.

"Oh, you have so got this Lucy." Laxus and Midnight said with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah, ok. I need to find his key." She said as she turned to the door again. When she started walking a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to stare at a very concerned Hermione.

"Lucy, wait. Look I get it. You want to help, but you might just make it worse." She said in fear. "Belphagor was practically tortured by this mage and his sanity is unstable. He could kill you."

"Hermione, I have to help. I'm the only one that can." She said with determination in her eyes.

"And just so that we are clear his sanity is intact. His magic is the problem. It's tainted with dark magic." Beelz said from next to Lucy. He suddenly turned serious when he said that. "But that is his story to tell."

"Let's go find him." Lucy said as she started walking. Hermione hesitated but then followed. Everyone else from Griffindor and Slitherin followed as well.

They made their way down a corridor and Harry thought it looked familiar. They made a few more turns and stopped in front of a door. Hermione gasped when she recognized the door to the bathroom where moaning Myrtle calls home.

"Oh no." Draco said softly shaking and stepping away. "I can't do this."


	5. Chapter 4-Love Heartfilia

Hi guys,

I am sorry my two week update plan completely failed (obviously). I will be posting my longer chapters but they will not be as often as they used to be and I am truly sorry for that but school is being a bitch again. Now usually I would say fuck it and write to my hearts content but...I can't afford to do that anymore because I am now in metric. Yay :-/

I really need to focus more on school but I refuse to stop writing. So to all my fellow freaks out there: please try to be patent with me and there will be and are new stories.

Thanks and I am truly sorry

ANIMEFREAKT83.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

 ** _Lucy POV:_**

Draco slightly stepped back and he had a look of terror on his face. When I looked around I saw a looks of understanding on Cobra's face, a smirk on Ron's, anger on Hermione's, and worry masked by fake anger on Harry's.

"I understand." Laxus said shocking a few people. He could see the look on Cobra's face and they both understood the guilt and fear of being hated by your loved ones. "We will come get you after we find the key."

As he spoke I could see Draco fight with himself and saw he won over the fear.

"I'll be ok, I think." He whispered. But he was still shaking quite a bit. Now, Draco is a Malfoy and a Slitherin but he is more of a Griffindor in his heart. He was there when we got stuck on Tenrou and he tried to protect Lisanah and Mira from the bad guys, he was quite skilled in herbs and other ways of natural healing, but he ended up getting his ass kicked.

His magic was not as strong as the other slayers but that was because he was the victim of memory loss and can't remember half of his training with his dragon. This was due to the fact that he was tortured by an enemy guild.

I was the only one that knew about that because he contacted me via communication lacroma after I bothered him for two weeks straight after we found him. He looked super depressed and was suddenly sporting a scab on his neck. He could cover the marks with his collars at least but he couldn't hide it from me, ever. In all honesty you probably wouldn't see them unless you knew they were there, but he hid them nonetheless.

We moved into the room. We didn't quite fit but that hardly mattered as Hermione walked over to one of the taps and did something I didn't see but the next minute it had moved and there was a hole in the floor.

"Ok one by one down the slide." She said to us. I walked over to the hole and jumped without a second thought. The hole led down into a slide of sorts. I throw up my arms in enjoyment.

"Woo-hoo!" I shouted out, laughing with pure joy. My feet hit the ground a minute later ending my joyride.

"Ahhhhhh!" someone cried as they made their way down to me. Gajeel missed me by a foot as he landed on his rump, his face looking like a pierced pea.

After they all made their way down to us, Beelzebub being last we decided what to do next.

"The entrance is still open but I locked the door. The girl up there said she will warn us if something happens. She also said to tell Harry to be careful."

"That ghost." Harry sighed as he put his face n his hands. I look at him sharply.

"Ghost?" I asked, Levy and Freed right next to me. "What do you mean?"

"Her name is Myrtle, moaning Myrtle. She died around the same time you-know-who went to school here." Ron said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not just call him Voldemort?" Natsu daftly cocked his head to the side. "His name can't do anything to you."

"It's taboo." Hermione said placing a hand on a shocked Ron's shoulder. I smile slightly inside. 'Cute!'

"Ok, so will people think us strange if we use it?" Laxus asked his face slowly going back to its normal color. "We don't have time for that other shit. A tick of annoyance appears on my forehead.

"Oops." Cobra whispered as he backed away from the blond hulk.

"LUCCYYYYYY KICK!" I shouted. The kick sent Laxus into the wall behind him. "No swearing in front of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy or Blaize. Got me? Draco is used to your foul language."

"Mwahahahaha." Natsu laughed doubled over at his waist. "You are not one to judge." He wiped tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Shut up. That's different." I pout as I turned up my nose slightly. "That is how our dad raised us." I sighed as I dropped the pout and replaced it with a light frown.

"Let's go." Beelzebub took my hand; he could sense my worry and guilt. "Can't change the past, I would know."

'He saw the vision the voice had caused then.' I thought.

"This way." I said leading him down a side tunnel. We walked for a solid five minutes before we reached a huge round door that had snake designs all over it. Harry stepped forwards and made some sort of hissing sounds. The snakes moved around on the door before it swung open on its own.

"The serpents tongue." Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded telling him I understood.

"Wow, that is so wild." Bickslow wagged his tongue at us all. "Seems the kid doesn't know what is in his own head."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I will explain when I know more. Don't worry so much kid." Bickslow waved him off.

"Ok, but my name is Harry, not kid." He scowled at the older male.

"Sure thing kid." Was the reply. Harry sighed and gave up.

I stepped through the door and found myself in some tunnel-like structure.

"The chamber of secrets." I breathed out in awe. Then I suddenly broke into a run towards the huge snake skeleton in front of a huge statue of Salazar Slitherin. "The basilisk."

"How do you know all that?" Hermione asked once they caught up.

"My father was obsessed with the idea of the venom this creature holds. It has the ability to kill in a few minutes but if reduced correctly it has the ability to have similar abilities to the ammorentia potion. It is even closer, in fact, to a love potion than the actual thing. Instead of simply planting feelings for the brewer, it attracts your soul mate. If you look at it like that it is more of a magnetic potion."

I probably looked crazy but the longer I talked Levy, Freed and even Hermione, Blaize and Draco were getting as giddy as I felt. I smiled as I grabbed Virgo's key from my belt.

Before I could summon her though, she appeared with a bunch of different vials.

"Princess." She bowed low. "Punishment?"

"No. Thank you, Virgo." I said as I grabbed the vials and ran to the skull. I grabbed three of the fangs and drained the venom into the waiting vials. I left a few fangs incase of future emergencies.

I handed the full vials to the waiting maid and then sent her home, then looked around in pure astonishment.

"I never thought I would get to see this. Wait..." I turned to Harry. "Aren't you a Griffindor?"

He nodded with a guarded expression.

"Then how the hell are you able to get in here and speak the language of the serpents?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"We don't know." Hermione's voice betrayed her and made the lie obvious. "We have theories but no solid leads."

"You're lying but we won't force you to tell us." Bickslow's voice sounded light but you could tell he was being serious.

"You are the savior of this world Potter. I will personally make sure you are able to do your job, you just need to know we are here if you need to talk." I put on my best mom voice. "We are your personal protection detail but I hope we can become friends."

"We will talk more later. Can we get out of here? It's cold." Lisanah said. I nudged Natsu in his ribs towards the white-haired girl. He looked at me then went over to her and hugged her softly, both of them blushing madly. I smirked and looked over at a grinning Mira. I decided that I would get all the couples together. I know getting Levy with her crush is going to be a problem. He is a big wall of gruff muscle and stubborn as hell. He returns her feelings but he will never admit it. The only reason I know is because of Eric.

"Ok." I said taking in a deep breath and then let it out trying to find the pull again. "Where are you?" I whispered my eyes closed as I focused.

I felt a slight tug to the left. I opened my eyes and looked around; the only thing in that direction is water though. I walked over to the edge of the water and looked into the deep end. The water was clean enough for me to see the floor of the pool was made up of rocks and pebbles, but the black speck is what pulled my attention. I stared at it for a few seconds then back away again. I walk over to Beelzebub and, without a single word, took off my belt, shoes, skirt and top. In only my underwear I walked back to the water my spirit oddly not making any comments despite how much more flirtatious he was than Loke.

"Bombs away then." I said ignoring the bewildered stares and blushes from the people behind me. I jumped high into the air, did a flip and then dived into the water. I swam farther before going back to the surface for air then went straight down, my hand outstretched. My fingers just grabbed onto the black key when a hand grabbed my wrist.

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Juvia watched in curiosity as the blonde stripped down to her undergarments. The younger males in the group averted their eyes, blushing like crazy while the older males just looked away being used to this type of behavior. The girls just looked at her in a similar way to Juvia. When she walked back to the water they all knew what she was planning on doing.

She jumped and dived into the water. When the water splashed after her Juvia ran over and looked into the deep end. Lucy was swimming like crazy but Juvia could feel something was off. She stuck her hand into the water and relaxed her body resulting in her hand becoming water just Lucy came up for air.

"Love rival!" Juvia screamed. But the girl was too far away to hear. "Crap. Juvia must do something."

"What's wrong?" Gray asked the water woman.

"There is something else in there. Juvia can feel it means to harm love rival." There was a distinct splash behind the group. "Shit. Lucy!"

The group spun to look at the water seeing Lucy struggle with something. Juvia huffed in annoyance and also stripped of her clothes and handing them to Beelzebub before she turned to a curios Bickslow and Laxus.

"Throw Juvia." She said as she held her hands out. "Now!"

They looked at each other and nodded, grabbed the girls' arms and ran the short distance to the water edge then threw her. She turned into water just before hitting the surface.

"Why would you do that?!" Pansy yelled. The blond male looked at her then sighed.

"She is fine." Laxus said to her and Bickslow. The blue haired male had changed since Lucy handed him his ass, he seemed more concerned now and is easily worried.

"She controls water, if she says something is wrong then she can help, because she is a real man!" Elfman shouted. Those that knew him giggled a little before they heard more splashes and a startled yelp. Lucy was being held bridal style above the water by a wave, though the top half of the wave was shaped like Juvia from the waist up.

The wave surged towards the edge before dropping the two girls. They sat there for about two seconds before Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and ran to the others.

"Natsu. Roar!" she shouted. The boy stepped forwards just as the bodies exited the water. He roared long and hot. The bodies either burned or returned to the water. "Damn infuri. Damn Salazar. Damn it all."

"What the fuck!?" Gajeel yelled as he walked over to the girls. "First of all, Bunny you are not supposed to jump into waters that house the walking dead and you" he turned to Juvia. "should not just literally throw yourself into danger."

"I had to but the fact that there are infuri in here does put a hitch in our plans. We will need somewhere other the room of requirement to set up." Lucy said. Ron spun around to look at her in surprise.

"How are you not freaking out right now? You obviously know what infuri are." He seemed torn between amusement and fearfulness.

"Dearest friend of mine, I do know but that's the thing. I've seen worse." Lucy slung her arm around his neck. He shook slightly in her hold. "I've faced dragon's and demons and beasts of all sizes. This is scary but they were worse."

"Wow sister." A voice said from all around the group, the echo's leaving them confused were it originated from. "When did you get here? No one told us you were here but we saw those friends of yours at our table. Are you trying to control me like father dearest was?"

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled as he spun around trying to find the source.

"What is this?" Gray yelled as he herded all the girls and Midnight into the middle of the group along with the other guys.

"Come out. Now!" Gajeel yelled.

"I don't think so." A different voice said. "Harry and Draco, why do you side with them?"

Lucy growled and stepped out of the circle and ignored the males telling her to get back.

"Come out sister. This also involves you Ginny. We must discuss this like adults. Step out and face me." She roared at the voices. There was a giggle before two girls maybe a year younger than Lucy walked out of a tunnel. They grinned mischievously and stared at Lucy before laughing and running over to her. They hugged and then Lucy sighed dramatically. "You two need to stay away from the twins."

"Oh come on, we beat their pranks hands down ask them." The brunette said while pointing at the Griffindor's. The Slitherin's backed away from the group slightly. "Oh hey Lucky why are the sneaky three here?"

"Come now Love. I thought Molly raised you better than that." Lucy said as she sighed. "They are helping the guild while we are here. We have a job so we are posing as transfer students while here although it didn't help that I decided to give our real surname at the sorting. Everyone knew who I was."

"Which is why I am here as a Weasley and not a Heartfilia, sister." Love said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You were gone quite a while this time it's been two years since you visited."

"We hit a snag after dropping Draco off. An enemy guild kidnapped me again and then it was problem after problem." Someone cleared their throat behind Lucy. She turned and saw many more questioning looks. "Oh, Yay. Story time."

"Guys, this is my sister Love Heartfilia. She was taken from me at a young age before I was teleported to Magnolia. She is trained in both our and their form of magic and she is eight years younger than me. We were separated when she was barely three and the other girl is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. I am not actually related to the Weasley's by the way we are just that close. My mother was close friends with Molly and Arthur whom you will all meet during the Christmas holidays." Then Lucy walked into the group grabbed her brothers and dragged them forwards. "Love, Ginny, these are my adopted brothers. As in they adopted me."

They got calculating looks and then mischievous smirks. Cobra squeaked and ran to hide behind Mira.

"You will do no such thing." He said shakily from his hiding place. "I refuse to be a doll for any purpose... a model is even worse!" he yelled the last part at the snickering females.

"Pweasy pwease." They begged him not being able to hide their shit-eater grins.

"What do they want?" Laxus asked carefully, only glancing at Cobra who still hid behind a blushing Mira.

"They want us to be their little people dolls so that they can make their Halloween costumes. Including the ones for the girls."

"What we need general body types for the guys and the one with the make up has a very feminine shape." Midnight squeaked and ran to hide behind the closest person who happened to be Gray.

"I'll model." Lucy said as she looked at the three men, a challenge dancing in her sparkling eyes. "Won't you help?" she used Natsu eyes on them. One... two... and...

"Fine." All three of them sighed, giving in.

'Hook, line and sinker.' Lucy thought.

"I will help Love rival." Juvia volunteered.

"I shall help you on your quest as well." Erza shouted out a small blush adorning her face. "I must protect your honor."

"Is that? Lucy is she? T-the Titania ERZA?!" Ginny yelled. "You brought a legend here and... oh my god Love." She shook the brunettes shoulder, staring at my brothers.

"I see it. Lucy, please tell me you did not bring Laxus Dreyer into our lair without us being prank ready? And oh my god that's black-steel Gajeel and Juvia Lockser. Kya, no way."

The mentioned parties all looked at the girls in absolute shock.

"I feel wounded, truly." Dumbledore said from the back of the pack. "Miss Weasley and it seems a second Miss Heartfilia. How could you not trust me with such important news? And a few celebrities are among us, it seems you must learn to share the lime light Mister Potter."

"They can keep it." The boy whispered with a sigh at the professor's joke. "How did you get in here professor?"

"He followed us." Beelz answered a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "He is one of the few allies I trust to know my friends in a personal relationship so I didn't see the harm of him being here."

"Appreciated young man." The man with half-moon spectacles said not seeing the look the spirit had on his face. "But I must ask you to be gentle if you plan on pranking me."

The spirits face went completely blank at the complete burst of his bubble as he stared at the old man. The two girls snuck up behind Dumbledore and set of a few crackers that sent frogs raining down on him but he didn't even flinch.

"Dammit, a waste of more croaking crackers." The red headed girl said. "Don't tell the twins about this. They will not let it go if they hear we failed in pranking Dumbles a forth time this month."

Love nodded and her sister's jaw dropped.

"Are you guys crazy if Professor McGonagall heard you guys would be dead. Twins aside you are supposed to be... you never lied about you're nature did you?" she asked when her little speech went by with only a smirk.

The smirks only widened when they looped their arms around each other.

"Now Lucy, didn't you teach us it is wrong to lie?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes sister, and one must always keep their promises, no?" Love said.

"I also remember a lesson of respect for ones elders." Lucy said a tick of annoyance on her forehead, but as soon as the two girls put on the puppy dog eyes she was gone. "Fine we will let this go *sigh*."

The red-head giggled but then turned and walked down a tunnel.

"Hop along Cassidy." Love said before following her partner in crime. The others all stood still for a second before they too followed the minx down the tunnel. The tunnel was dark and smelt like mould and on top of that it was wet.

They splashed along for a few minutes before the tight tunnel ended with a small bridge that took them over a small moat-like river and lead into a circular room that looked like a huge lounge.

There were five huge couches and a few small ones as well as a fireplace to the left and a huge shelf with books in over seven different languages. There was even a small kitchen area with any device needed to make any beverage wanted and then a wardrobe that seemed to be overflowing with fabrics and many other sewing utensils.

 ** _Lucy POV:_**

In the middle of the whole room was a rectangle that seemed to be protected by runes. Freed seemed to notice this too and stepped up to the wall made up of scripts he knew so well.

"Holy fucking cow." He exclaimed, while everyone looked at me in fear but I looked at him in shock. He had never sworn in front of me before. "I've never seen protection runes this complex before. They aren't even runes anymore."

"That was Percy. He set up the training area and did all the protection in this area. We all needed a place to practice so he and mom set up like a ton of protective barriers. What you are looking at is a combination of solid script magic and numeric magic with a little bit of rune magic mixed in." Ginny said.

"How is that possible? I've never come across something like this before." Freed asked in awe.

"That is nothing you should see Ron's magic." Love said. As soon as she said that all eyes swung around to stare at aforementioned red-head. He blushed then stepped into the runed area. "Do you want to spar Ron?"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a cocky smirk. She nodded and smirked back before stepping into the barrier as well.

"You are on flashlight." She said. They both got into battle stances and waited for the other to make the first move. "Ok, Ginny hit the lacroma's. I want this to be a fair fight for him so that I am not accused of cheating later on when I win."

"As if you Nun." Ron replied as seven different lacroma's on the roof let out lights.

"Go for it Christmas light." Love taunted.

"The sexually frustrated should go first." He replied knowing he had her.

"One time he made that joke." She shouted out as she jumped at him. "For thy father...

For thy fight...

May thy heaven...

Smite thy light!"

A sword made of what looked like Stings light appeared in her hands as she fell towards Ron who just stood there looking bored.

Love let loose a war cry that had Ron looking up at her. Then he smirked.

"Light of Gabriel." He yelled as the white light shining became an orb that rushed towards him. Love's eyes showed worry but quickly shook it off. A sword similar Love's grew from the orb and they started swinging at each other after she landed from her high jump.

"My god." Freed said. "Are they aware they are the last of their kinds? No one in Earthland even uses that magic anymore. It died out centuries ago."

"Yes I know. That is the reason I taught it to them and why some of the books on those shelves are illegal." I say to him. "In Fiore Ron would have bee killed for using the light of the archangel Gabriel but both he and the Angel agreed he was capable of learning it so I stole the books then taught him. It is a magic only priests are allowed to use but they have sworn never to use any magic so it died out. When Ron saw the spells for this magic he tried one and almost killed himself trying but it resulted in the summoning of Gabriel who insisted along with Ron that we teach him."

"Gabriel allowed himself to be summoned?" Freed breathed out.

"He did and he is such a kind boy, his vessel didn't look much older that Ron. They spoke, made a contract but then the actual learning became a problem. There was no material for him to learn from besides the ones from the magic council so I had to make a plan. I was around twelve so I could hardly walk in and demand the files but I was small enough to fit through small spaces and I had been studying runes because of Percy and Molly." I said watching the two teen's battle with their holiest spells. "While there I found a bunch of books on light magic as well as holy chant magic which was banned for similar reasons as holy light magic. I stole the books and went back to my room. Activated the teleportation lacroma then went to the burrow."

"Wow, Lucy that is incredible." Guildarts said. The fight has been going on for five minutes already and both of them were getting sloppy and desperate but they were laughing.

"Yeah being a criminal among my own people is so much fun. It's the reason I ended up in Slitherin, being good at thieving and deceit. Joy of my fucking life, but for my family I will happily be. They are the people that saved me from becoming like my father. They saved me and none of them even know." I watched as Ginny stands next to the barrier cheering for Love. "Charlie is probably the only one that really knows what I did thanks to his dragon. I mean, I literally dragon-napped a dragon for him."

"You did what?" Natsu asked shocked beyond belief.

"I stole and teleported a dragon so that he can learn dragon slayer magic. I can just thank my lucky stars that Magnus is as forgiving as he is or I would probably be dead right now. I broke at least ten laws for every magic I had to teach them but if it would help them survive that is my only true wish. You have no fucking idea how much trouble I would really be in if I confessed to them all. Especially when I had to teach Bill seeing as his magic is voodoo magic."

"You did WHAT?" Master yelled out in near hysterics. "That is the most dangerous of all."

"I know." I say pride leaking into my voice. "And he learnt it all in less than a year."

"HOW?" Levy, Freed and Bickslow along with Master yelled.

"I taught him seith magic first giving him a foothold in the voodoo part." I said. "That took him a good two years to master but he did."

"That is faster than I learnt it." Bickslow breathed out. My pride swelled.

"Natsu, I want you to keep a close eye on Ginny when she steps into the fight." I looked at him until he nodded and stared at her instead of Ron. "Ginny go into the ring and pull a sequence eight on them!"

The red head smirked at me then walked in stopping the fight for a second. Then all hell broke loose. She quietly muttered a spell then she was covered in blue flames that froze the ground around her.

"This should be interesting." Laxus said.

"You have no idea." I said as I walked up to the barrier and crossed my arms. Ginny chose that moment to strike sending spikes of ice and flames up from the ground forcing the other two to jump or risk injury. "Sequence three!"

She smiled then sent similar spikes down from the roof forcing them into a small clearing in the middle of the spikes.

"Love eight, five and one."

"Got it." She smirked. She got to her knees put her hands together as if praying and silently started chanting. Even from where I stood I could feel the pressure build. A ring of heavenly fire formed around her which she forced outward melting a few spikes but also pulling in the flames to mix with her own then she pulled it all back in towards her. The spell lifted her up into the air as if she was flying. She fell back onto the ground with a frown and a thump.

"Ron give me sequence two and three." I yelled panicked as I saw that Love's spell would backlash with more power then she was expecting. "Ginny get behind him." I stepped through the runes as they did as I asked.

A huge bubble of the white light formed around them. I used levitation magic to move the orb out of the circle then faced my sister.

"Ok, let it go." I said to her seeing she hadn't expected the sudden surge of power from Ginny's flames. Her face twisted into a look of pain as she held it in afraid of hurting me. "Love let it out. Now. Pretend you are letting out a controlled breath ok?"

She nodded her head as she fell to a knee.

"Let it out slowly. Deep breath in." She did as asked effectively pulling the flames into her body. "Good. Now slow steady breath out." She slowly exhaled her breath and the flames making it look like she is breathing fire. After a few seconds it was gone and her face looked relieved.

"I'm so sorry Love." Ginny said as we walked over.

"Whoa, why the apologies firefly?" I asked. "You got stronger since the last time I was here and she just hasn't modified her spell to accommodate your new strength so it should be me apologizing. Come on firefly, your holy candle can't read magic like I can."

"So that's what happened." Dumbledore said with a smile. He looked about as shocked as the people behind him.

"Yes but it seems we should get back to training so that I can teach you the rest of the spells I wanted to." I said to the Weasley's and my sister. Then turned to the rest of the people and smiled a sadistic grin. "Anyone up for Lucy's boot camp."

"No!" Ginny looked like she saw a ghost as she backed away. "Not again."

"I can't." Ron fell to his knees as they gave out in fear.

Love said nothing as she fainted into the arms of Erza.

All my friends looked at me in fear before shaking their heads in utter shock except for a few people.

"Yeah let's go train." Natsu said. While Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman stood next to him nodding. Wendy would have agreed except Mest had pushed her behind him. Master looked between me and the three scared teens before stepping forward.

"I will only agree to let you train them if you take it easy on them." He said to me.

"Nope." I said to him. He looked at me in shock with Erza, Mira and Elfman right behind him there. "The boot camp isn't the actual training but I will be pushing them hard. The point of boot camp is just for me to get to know their magic and find appropriate sequences for their spells to work in. The Weasley's and Love found it horrifying because that is were they learned all the new spells they can for their magic level and drilled it till they had no magic left."

"Ok." He replied contemplating what I said. "Then you will be our instructor."

"WHAT?!" the members asked.

"Oh so I get to train a bunch of scardy cats." I smirked at them. "Come on. I swear I can teach you each at least one new spell."

"Doubt it." Gray said. I smiled knowingly at him.

"Ok, ice-make mage let me show you what I can do in your field of magic." I said to him. I stepped into the runes and got into my stance. Legs apart, knees bent, fist on an open palm and then the spell floating in my mind. I closed my eyes then breathed in.

"Ice-make," My eyes flew open as I spoke the spell. "Armored weretiger."

The magic swirled around me then formed an ice version of Elfman's weretiger in armor similar to a knight without a helmet.

"See you, Gray, are held back by this idiotic notion that what you can make with your ice is limited due to personality but that is so wrong. It is so unlimited and as long as the thought exists in your head it is possible." I said to him. I point to the kitchen area and the weretiger exits the runes and goes over and makes a cup of coffee before walking back and handing it to me. I cut of the spell then walked over to my sister holding the coffee under her nose.

She woke up sniffing like crazy then grabbed the mug from my hands. Then she slowly started sipping at it hoping it would wake her up fully.

"Sorry Lo." I said softly. She just huffed in annoyance making me cringe.

"What are you apologizing for idiot? Let me drink my coffee in peace before you start talking about that torture camp of yours." I smiled then turn back to my friends.

"So are you guys in? I'll go as hard on you as I feel necessary but won't push you further than that I swear. And I think I'm nicer than Erza during training." I said to them.

"YEAH!" they all yelled with the signature Fairy Tail finger in the air.


	6. Chapter 5-Reminiscent

Chapter 5:

Lucy POV:

I look around with a huge smile as everyone gets to know each other for a while before turning away and heading down the tunnel we used to enter the room. I look towards the skeleton and then the pond as I make my way past them, losing my smile. I walk towards a tunnel that is not noticeable at first glance. Through the archway was a room with a bed that seemed to be half eaten away, a small cupboard pushed up to the wall next to it and a wardrobe across from me. The room itself seemed to be a square shape even though the ceiling is a dome.

The atmosphere here is a somber one and I can't help but think it suits me just fine right now as I sit with my back against the wall next to the doorway. I put one leg out straight while I bend the other, placing my right hand on my knee to observe the way the mark shimmers on the skin there.

I cast a small spell that releases a previously bound part of my magic. Draconic magic washed through me, enhancing my already heightened senses. The smell of paper, iron, and roses reaches my nose.

"Have you ever wondered if money made dad like he was?" I ask out loud not looking up from the pink smudge. A pair of black ankle boots stopped in front of me.

"No." Love said softly as she walks around my leg to sit next to me. "Have you ever asked yourself why mom ever loved him?"

"Didn't have to wonder, I found out for myself what kind of man he was when they met, you know before he died."

"Tell me. Please." She leaned her head on my shoulder as we stared at my guild mark.

"He was nice and kind and forgiving. He tried to make up for all those years of abandonment and harshness in the only way he knew how. Keys. He bought me keys and paid for my little apartment and he even remembered my birthday. Every year for seven years he sent me a birthday present even though he didn't know if I was even alive. I stayed in my room for three days after getting back from Tenrou. All I did for those days was cry and grieve for a lost parent." I felt tears slip from my eyes as I think about the letters he sent with the gifts. "I received your gifts as well. They are in my bag by the way so I'll give them to you later. If he had been the same after mom died I think I probably never would have run away nor would you have grown up alone. We would have come and lived here been a family, a real family."

"He sounds like he really changed." Love said as a tear slipped from her eye. I looked down at her as she kept staring at my hand. I glanced at the mark before smiling slightly as I wiped my thumb over it. Like an eraser passing over light pencil, the mark vanished as my finger passed over it. When I turned my hand around a pink smudge was clearly visible on my thumb where it touched my skin.

I pressed my thumb against her shoulder and wipe across it as if in comfort. When I pulled my hand away there on her shoulder just by her open collar was a pink Fairy Tail mark. She stared at me with giant eyes not even realizing what I just did.

I wiped over it again but this time it stayed attached to the brunette's skin. I place my palm on her cheek and put my forehead on hers.

"Fairy Tail is a close family and they will look after while I go away during the weekends. You will most likely stay at school or go to Molly but they will stay with you no matter what." I whisper to her. Her eyes widen slightly as I talk.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I look at my bare hand and frown slightly.

"To see an old acquaintance," I say more to myself. Thuds indicated someone had either followed or sniffed us out. I stick my nose in the air and breathe in. The smell of iron and paper was thick in the air. "Gajeel, you know it's rude to not announce yourself yes?"

The thuds stop for a second before starting up again at a faster pace. He snorted loudly as his way of doing so. He walked through the door not a minute later.

"How'd you know?" He asked as he sat in front of us. The room was too dark for him to notice the mark on Love's chest and I was grateful for that. She doesn't need to know yet nor does he. I look closer at him to see him looking at the two of us in worry but he seems to be glancing at Love more often than me.

"I smelt you. I share a dragon with Charlie so my nose is just as strong if not stronger than Natsu's. Magnus the earth dragon had the ability to smell people even if the wind was blowing away from him."

"Right I forgot you are suddenly a dragon slayer. Come on bunny girl be serious." He scoffed as he crossed his arms. I smirk slightly at him as I lift one of my arms and turn it into rock. Gajeel's jaw dropped as he put his face right by my arm and sniffed at it. "Holy cow."

"Yeah, I smelt ya dude. Like iron and paper and earth after it rained." He looked at me in surprise.

"Never knew what I smelt like, to be honest. I mean obviously, metal and shrimp with all her damn reading with Jet but the earth thing confuses me." He rearranges himself against the door he closed. He looked up at the roof and both Love and I followed his lead. "So who's this acquaintance you gotta go see?"

"Someone I would rather meet alone. I need her help and its more likely she will kill me before asking any questions." I say putting my arm around Love's shoulders. She snuggled into me before resting her head on my shoulders. I pushed a little of my sleeping magic onto her and she was out in under a minute. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I sighed and looked at Gajeel. "I'm sorry but I really can't have Cobra getting this info from either you or my sister. Obliviate!"

He looked at me in astonishment before his face went blank and when his eyes focused again he looked around him in confusion. I look up at the roof and pretend I don't notice him before he sees me looking at him.

"Oh hey, bunny-girl. How long have I been here? Must have been tired if I zoned out like that." Gajeel said as he looks at the girl leaning on me."So was she it seemed."

"You got here like a minute ago or was it five I can't even remember. You asked if you could sit with us, don't you remember? I was asking about Levy."

"What did you ask about the shrimp? My mind kind of fucked off for a minute there."

"It's fine. You answered it anyway. Who would have guessed her favorite color was yellow and not orange." I said with a giggle, acting like the fairy tail me.

"Oh that, yeah she's actually pretty confusing ain't she? Oh hey is your little you asleep?"

I look down and blink in fake surprise at seeing her sleeping face.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. I should probably get her to her room. Actually, will you take her considering she's in your house?" he looked at me in shock before nodding. He pulled himself up and took the girl from my side before helping me up. I put her in his arms in a way that would hide the mark on her chest for a few days, long enough for me to grab a lacroma and for me to prepare for my trip tomorrow. I looked up at him to see him gazing down at the girl in his arms in deep thought.

I smile slightly as I connect the dots he has yet to. I open the door and lead Gajeel back down the tunnel towards our friends and family. The chattering is just as loud as it was before we left. I mask my thoughts with thoughts about the fight and where they could have done better.

"Sis, take a break. They had fun during the fight stop trying to find out how it's your fault." Cobra yelled out as we entered the room. Laxus looked at us and his eyes widened at the sight of Gajeel carrying Love.

"You can put her on one of the couches at the back there. She'll be dead asleep for at least an hour if she stays here."

"I'll take her up in a few, just gotta to make sure Pantherlily is still sane with Happy yappin' at him." I smile as he heads towards the couch and then think about the mating bond he doesn't know about yet.

Cobra chokes on the drink in his hand and Mira is there in a second to hit him on the back. I smile then head over to the cupboard that housed the lacroma's and I grab the one I need. My mind stayed focused on how cute the Gajeel/Love babies will be one day.

I walk over to the small crowd gathering around my brother and start giggling with the rest of them because he honestly looked hysterical. I imagined the picture of them kissing under mistletoe making him even redder and making me laugh even harder tipping everyone off as to who was to blame for his state. Then I picture the two of them on a date and this just makes us both quite down as we look over at the two people in shock.

"Holy shit they work," I said.

"They look good together, no doubt." Cobra thought for a second before he looked horrified. "What have you done to me?"

"Lot's," I say laughing. "Your mind is just about as fucked as mine is."

"That," Laxus said crossing his arms and resting them on the top of the closest small person. Levy growled softly at him as she was basically pushed down with the weight of his arms. "Is a scary thought."

"So is what I will do to you if you don't remove your overbearing weight from my head." The small bluenette huffs under him.

He laughs slightly at her but does as told. She looks up at him with confusion but decided to leave it. She turns away and looked back at me. I walk over and start a conversation with her about a book we both love with Laxus adding in comments every now and then about his thoughts on it.

After another half hour in the cave, we all decided it was time to head off to bed. I grab Mira, Cobra, and Bickslow and told them to follow me while I take the Ravens and the Badgers to their new dorms while Ginny heads to the tower with the other lions. I drop of the badgers, the Ravens then head down to the dungeons with my friends. I smell three people in the shadows before the wall where you are supposed to give the password.

"Well well well. You got your goons together Crabbe." I stopped, closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Lucy?" Pansy asked as she shrunk in on herself. So that's how they got her to turn.

I hear them whisper about five to seven feet away from us deep in the shadows. There was no way anyone of us could see them, but Cobra, Draco and I can hear them.

"Come out and face me, cowards," I growl while pushing Pansy behind the bigger males, into Mira and Draco's arms.

"Fine Heartfilia." One Marcus Finch emerged from the shadows flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "So you sensed us. Big deal. I'm a lot stronger than you and your boy-toys are."

He lifted his wand and Draco hugged pansy in a protective manner expecting to feel the spell hit his back.

Cobra and Bickslow both stood in front of the smaller girls and Draco with their arms folded in an intimidating fashion, simply glaring at the ugly twat. Mira, Blaize, and Draco each hugged Pansy, Mira from the back and Draco from the front, in order to protect her from any spells with Blaize towering over them all as a shield. And me, leaning against the same wall just in front of Bix and Cobra with my hands in my pockets and my eyes closed.

I nullify the spell just as he whispered a stinging hex into existence. He looks up in shock before trying it again seeing us all in the same positions.

"Stronger than my boy toys?" I ask softly. "Stronger than me maybe, but stronger than my friends, you are standing in front of three of the strongest mages I know. Cobra the poison mage, Bickslow the soul reader and Mira-Jane the she-devil. They are all known for the brutality of their wand work. I regret to inform you, deatheater scum, that they could flatten you instantaneously if they wanted to."

"Lucy," Draco whispered in shock behind me.

"They are well known in our school for taking on some of the strongest dark wizards in our history." The males in front of me let their shock through but then Finch decides I'm bluffing.

"Yes and suddenly paintings stopped moving and hippogriffs were a myth."

I smirk but keep my face towards my feet, eyes closed. "In my world they do and they are."

He growled deep in his throat as I defied his 'facts'. I heard his feet thud against the ground as he stomped over to me but it stopped a good few inches in front of me. I open my eyes after hearing Mira gasp.

I slowly scrape my gaze over his form starting at his feet and working my way over toned legs to powerful knees, up his thighs and skipping over his hips. My gaze picks apart his seekers abs and briefly notes the muscular arms before dragging over his easily snappable neck and then to his malformed face. I stare intently at his uncomfortable expression before smiling sweetly at him, throwing him and all those around me for a loop.

"I forgive you, Marc." He started and staggered back in shock at the old nickname. "I forgive you for all the people you have hurt and for the abuse you targeted at Pansy and for selling me out to Voldywort."

"What the hell are you on about you crazy bitch!" he yelled out in complete shock at my odd behavior. "Why!"

"Because of my own reasons," I say quietly smiling sadly up at him trying to show him I know. His eyes widen as he realizes that he's been discovered and they shoot over to look at Cobra but I shake my head. He sighs and backs away from me and my friends.

Cobra's eyes widen slightly but not enough to be noticeable. The three boys backed away slowly and disappeared into the dormitories. I turn back to my friends to be greeted by shocked expressions.

"Pansy, how bad did it get?" I ask her. She looked away before whispering something.

"Broken arm and a cracked rib." Draco sucked in a breath. "On three different occasions."

"Parkinson," Blaze said shocked from his place above them.

"I didn't want to start more trouble. My dad sent them after he realized I have no interest in following Voldytwat." She said shaking slightly.

"Ok, and how bad is it at home?" Bickslow asked.

She didn't answer for a few minutes but Cobra's shocked gasp and rush to hug the girl told me all I need to know.

"Cobra you and Pansy are going to set up a witness report for me of all the events that have occurred at home. I will break the spell on her mind for that other problem later but for now, that will have to do." I rub my temples to fight a headache I could feel forming. "You can stay in my guest bedroom and we can start sorting shit out from there."

She looked at me in shock before giving me that dazzling smile I missed so much. I walk over to her and nuzzle her neck through the hug.

"I missed you my kin," I say.

"I missed you too dragon mom." She giggles.

I walk over to the entrance and put my palm on the rock, nicking the skin enough for it to bleed a little.

"Pureblood." I grind out. 'over pompous gits'

We walk inside to find the common room empty and the lights out shrouding everything in an overbearing shadow. I turn away from the stairs leading down to the dorms. There are four doors lined up against the wall with a meter between each. Our bags weren't in front of them so they must have asked a house elf to put them inside. I frown as my drifts to the house elves.

I step towards the door with a note on it.

'Mistress Lucy,

Kriply is being very happy to hear of Mistresses safe returning.

Please be callings me's as I still is being Ma'ams.

Good evenings,

Kriply.'

I smile fondly down at the note before turning the knob to my door. My house was spotless and all my things were in their right places. Scorch marks have vanished and broken objects replaced.

I could only smile wider at finding my home whole again. I squeal as I let everyone in and sit them in my living room before pulling off two keys from my belt.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." The spirit popped out and turned to me bowing deeply.

"Punishment princess." She asks but my mood was so good she would have to really try to annoy me.

"Nope but will you please go find Pansy's room and bring all her things to my guest bedroom." The spirit nodded and then she vanished.

"Ok, now I need you to not freak out now ok?" I said to my viewers as I lift the black key in my hand. They all nodded before I took a deep breath.

"Open demon gate. Sloth." There was a small flash and yellow smoke surrounded me before it was blown away by a strong wind before revealing a man with silver hair.


End file.
